The project is for the preparation of known chemicals and bulk drugs which are needed by the National Cancer Institute for Phase II and III clinical trials. This project is part of the Government's program to procure bulk chemicals and drugs for the treatment of cancer and acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) and the study of drug action.